Eid Mubarak
by Alidiabin
Summary: The team celebrate the Muslim holy day, with Mike's almost daughter in law, granddaughter and in law. Abusive comments will not be tolerated. No pairings.


**Title: **Eid Mubarak**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Anonymous033**  
>Words: <strong>1,106**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>Warnings Spoilers: ** general S8/9**  
>Summary: <strong>The team celebrate Eid with Leyla and Amira. Dedicated to Mossadagent-Tara

_Eid Mubarak_

Gibbs walked into his house. Since Mike Franks' death, his house had also been the place where Leyla, Amira, and Shada were staying. Leyla had assured him that such an arrangement would be temporary, and that she would get a job. But Gibbs had seen them struggle; Leyla was looking for work but nothing had come up. Mike's pension wouldn't pay for an apartment in DC – not one big enough for all of them – and Leyla did not want to distance herself from Gibbs, Ziva, or the others who had so willingly accepted her. As the summer progressed the arrangement had worked fairly well; Gibbs had his quiet time and space in the basement, and came home to cooked meal, so he was not complaining. He also felt that he was doing the right thing by Mike.

For the month of August things were different. Leyla and Shada would get up long before dawn and eat, then not eat anything after that, all day. They would finally eat again after the sun had set; they would eat dates and drink water before eating something more wholesome. Amira was not included in these rituals because she was so young. Such rituals had concerned Gibbs, who had believed it to perhaps be part of some new diet. Ziva and Ducky had both then explained that it was Ramadan,in which healthy Muslims fasted between dawn and dusk to feel closer to Allah, and to sympathise with those less fortunate. Amira did not have to fast because she was still a child. The Holy Month was not solely about fasting, Ducky had explained, but also about being closer to Allah, by banishing impure thoughts and practices, resisting temptations, and helping others.

So Gibbs left them alone, not wanting to interfere or seem insensitive to their religion, especially since Leyla and Amira sent him a Christmas card every year. Though he had no problem being brazen when dealing with politicians and bureaucrats, he knew better than to be a bull in a china shop when it came to matters of religion. He had grown up in a small town where everyone was a Christian, or at least, pretended to be on the big holidays of Christmas and Easter.

Eid did not just involve fasting; it involved giving to charity as well. So Gibbs was dragged along with Leyla and Shada as they helped feed the homeless with Abby. Sometimes the other members of the team came too, getting into the spirit of things. Every one of them reminded themselves of how fortunate they were.

XXX

The month continued rather easily until as August was drawing to a close, and both Ducky and Ziva began pestering him about what Leyla, Amira, and Shada were doing for Eid. Eid fell on a Tuesday; the team would have to work, but there was no reason why they could not visit in the evening on Tuesday.

He arrived at his home on the Tuesday before to find a very hyperactive Amira dancing around in the new clothes that had been bought for Eid. Shada and Leyla had gone to a local mosque earlier in the day and were also wearing new clothes. They had spent the morning cooking, and the afternoon visiting some of the people they knew from the Mosque and dropping in at the homeless shelter with some food. He found his dining room table covered in food and his kitchen covered in dishes.

Gibbs had believed that only Ziva and Ducky were coming over, but the other members of his team had spent the past week researching Ramadan and Eid-ul-Fitr.

So Gibbs' house became host to all of them.

Ziva arrived first, laden with food and with Tony in tow. Both were dressed smartly and modestly. Tony handed Amira a present.

"Eid Mubarak," Ziva called as Leyla took the food from her and they exchanged pleasantries. Shada, who still did not trust Ziva simply because of Ziva's country of birth, nodded and checked the food she had brought. "It is _halal_," Ziva said as if she were reading Shada's mind. Shada accepted the food. Leyla berated her mother for her prejudice.

"Mubarak Eid," Shada replied

Ducky arrived next with Jimmy and Breena. Breena handed Amira a gift wrapped in paper.

"The website we looked at said children get gifts," she said. Leyla smiled, not just because Breena was giving Amira a gift but because she was making such an effort to learn about Islam. The whole team was

Ducky handed Leyla a cheque.

"I think this might be appropriate," he said, "she is nearly old enough for school. Maybe you could use it for that." Leyla looked at the amount, and her mouth fell open.

"We cannot," she said, shaking her head. It was so much money.

"Yes you can," Gibbs told her.

Abby and McGee arrived a few minutes later; Abby had another small gift for Amira, and McGee had some gifts for Leyla and Shada. Shada put the gifts aside, removing the gift tags on the gifts intended for Amira. She took Amira to the gifts.

"Little one, these gifts are very lovely and you are very lucky," Shada told her, "but there are children who are far less fortunate than you and you do not need all three gifts. You may pick one and the other two will go to the orphanage."

Amira pouted, but as she began to comprehend what her grandmother meant she stopped, realising that there were those who deserved the gifts much more than she did. She picked the gift in the middle, which was bigger. The team smiled as she opened it to reveal a soft toy with an 'A' on one of its paws.

"Say thank you," Leyla said.

"Thank you," Amira said as she hugged the new toy; she did not know which one of the team had given her the new toy, so she thanked them all.

"She's so cute, I want one." Breena said. Leyla giggled.

"We'll go to one of those build-a-bear places," Palmer said.

"I don't think she meant the bear, Palmer," Tony said as he wondered when he should start the betting for a Baby Palmer.

"Oh no, I meant the bear," Breena said. Everyone except Jimmy laughed.

The group sat down to eat and share food. Amira was doted on and spoilt by every member of the group. Leyla explained the purpose of the holiday and everyone learnt something. The celebrations wore on into the night. Everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Eid Mubarak," everyone shouted as they left. Gibbs had a feeling it would become a yearly celebration.

**A/N**: If any of this information is incorrect please tell me, most of it is from Wikipedia or from Mossadagent-Tara on tumblr, who I also dedicate this fic too. Eid-Mubarak! I know Eid customs like Christmas customs are different in different countries, so if I really messed it up, please tell me.

**If anyone spews hatred or ignorance in reviews or comments I will delete them. **

Eid Mubarak everyone!


End file.
